Wars (Almost 2 Map Game)
Algorithm Landscape *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 10 and defender + 15. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - 10 and + defender gains +15. *Regional tactical Advantage: +15 defender/-10 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +20 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -10 *Knowledge of landscape: +25 for in one's homeland, +20 for warring in an adjacent nation (maritime borders count), -5 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -20 for not on you're continent, -20 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-30 Motive *Political: +10 *Economic: -15 *Liberation/Defending Independance: +20 *Cultural/Religous: +26 *Gain Land: -12 *Victim nations' life or death = +30 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Revolt: +22 *If there are multiple motives the average will be found *Unification: +18 *Tensions (like if America and USSR went to war): +10 *Provoked: +10 *No Motive: -20 Foreign Aid *For other nations aiding it will be oppsoite their nation rank x how many thousand soldiers they are sending. If America sends 1000 soldeirs to Al-Qaeda it will be 1000x4=4000=+4 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +5 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +20 Nation *State of Economy: +2x the opposite rank (ex. rank I nation + 20) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 20 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 2 being poor, 8 being normal and 14 being ahead of time. *Power: V -7, IV 0, III +7, II +10, I +15 *Side with greater population: +13 *Side with greater industry: +10 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns (does stack) *Stability: Starts at +10 for rank I, -2 for every rank below (rank X is -10) *Infastructure: I (+16 atk, -16 def), II (+12 atk, -12 def)... V (+/- 0)... X (-16 atk, + 16 def) *Federation/Feudal/Autonomous States/Militia: -10 atk/ +15 def *Industrial ability: +3x the oppoiste rank (rank I nation + 30) *Undergoing Revolt: -18 (does not effect war against revolts. Each revolt counts as a front as well) Military *State of Military: +4x the opposite rank (ex. rank I nation + 40) *For every 5 thousand soldiers it is + 1 x {Insert Opposite Nation Rank Here} *Naval support: +6 per 10 ships *1/2 x score for every front *-1/3 if there is conscription *-1/y for parts of nation occupied *-1/6 for every recent defeat Other *Morale: -7 In face of larger army, -15 for completely surrounded, +7 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -6 to his opponent in this battle *RNG: A random number between 1-15 is chosen by random.org *Suprise: +30 atk, -10 def Wars War of Lithuanian Aggression 'Lithuania:' *Landscape: +20 *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Economy: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infastructure:+16 *Power: 0 *Stability: +6 *Industry: +50 *Military: +28 *Moral: -7 *Chance: +1 *Total: +155 'Ottomans:' *Landscape: +0 *Motive: -12 *Economy: +10 *Stability: +4 *Power: +10 *Infastructure: +16 *Industry: +18 *Military: +40 *Chance: +5 *Morale: -7 *Total: +120 'German Empire:' *Landscape: +10 *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infastructure: +14 *Power: +15 *Stability: +10 *Industry: +25 *Military: +46 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +3 *Revolt: -18 *Bonus: +15 *Total: +122 'The Netherlands:' *Landscape: -25 *Motive: -20 *Foregin Aid: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infastructure: +12 *Power: +10 *Stability: +10 *Industry: +30 *Military: +40 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +1 *Total: +75 'Turkomen Federation' *Landcape: +15 *Motive: -12 *Foreign Aid: +5 *Technology: +3 *Infastructure: -16 *Power: -10 *Stability: 0 *Industry: +3 *Economy: +8 *Military: +24 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +4 *Bonuses: +15 *Total: 32 'VS.' 'Russia:' *Landscape: +80 *Motive: +20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Greater Population: +13 *Technology: +8 *Infastruture: 0 *Power: +10 *Revolt: -18 *Stability: -10 *Industry: +5 *Military: +55 *Morale: +7 *Chance: +3 *Bonus: +30 *Total: +223 'East Poland' *Landscape: +25 *Motive: +10 *Economy: +4 *Technology: +6 *Power: -5 *Infastructure: -4 *Industry: +15 *Military: +24 *Stability: -8 *Total: +67 504 VERSUS 290 'R'esult and Discussion 504-290 = 214 214/504 = .42 = 42% The Coalition forces are victorious against Russia+. The war lasts 3 years. Should Russia now be divided amongst victors it must be done so plausibly.